Asuka Langley Soryu
Asuka Langley Soryu is a character from Neon Genesis Evangelion and is a reoccurring character in The Knights of the Multiverse, introduced in Season 1. After all the trauma she had gone through on her own Earth, she finally finds herself free and with people who actually care about her well-being by joining the Crystal Knights in their universe-traveling, supervillain fighting escapades. For a time, she piloted her own personalized Getter Robo, before taking over as the main pilot of Getter Robo G. Personality Once a proud individual that would always boast about her piloting skills and violently lash out whenever someone "argued" with her, Asuka just... doesn't have that kind of strength anymore. After being beaten by several of Angels and upstaged several times by her fellow EVA pilots, and then to have the Angel Araelpenetrate her mind and tear down all her walls, she's been left as a very vulnerable, insecure, and scared young girl. She's lost and confused, not helped by how she's been taken away to some unknown world. Still though, as she does spend more time around the other Crystal Knights, she learns to be more open both to assistance from them and to having fun every now and then, especially thanks to the Getter Team acting as her mentors and with teammates like Usagi teaching her that sometimes its okay to act her age once and a while. History Pre-Series When Asuka was only four years old, her mother, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu (who worked as a scientist for the German branch of NERV) participated in a contact experiment with Eva Unit 02. She thankfully survived the test, but the experience drove her insane, believing that one of Asuka's dolls was actually her daughter, only ever acknowledging Asuka as "that girl over there". Season 1 Arrival Having fallen into a portal, Asuka found herself in a city back alley, where she passed out from hunger loss. She was picked up by Ryoma and Dani while they were looking for a portal they had detected in the area. They quickly took her back to Crystal Headquarters and brought her to the med bay. Season 2 War on OZ/Romefeller Season 3 Abilities & Equipment Piloting Asuka's Getter When Asuka joins the Crystal Knights fulltime, she took a Photon-Powered Getter Robo (which she originally "borrowed") and in Season 2, had it redesigned to match with her original Evangelion Unit 02. From there, she has access to all of the standard Getter One weapons and abilities, including a pair of machine guns developed for the mass-produced item. However, she barely ever separates it into its three jet components, mostly because she believes that she doesn't need it. Getter Dragon After her Getter One robot was destroyed in OZ's sneak attack on Crystal Headquarters, Asuka took up the pilot seat of Getter Dragon once Ryoma and the rest of the Getter Team took over piloting for Shin Getter Robo. From there, she has full access to Getter Dragon's arsenal. Relationships Shinji Ikari Rei Ayanami Stemming from her traumatic experiences as a child, Asuka used to hate Rei for being nothing more than a doll, doing anything her commander told her to do without question, even killing herself if she was ordered to. Ryoma Nagare Ryoma acts as a surrogate father to Asuka, giving her the type of parental figure she probably always needed; someone to give her the emotional support she needs, but always there to also knock her down when she gets too over her head. He immediately saw the potential she had as a freedom fighter, but knew that she had a real problem with pride and letting out her more vulnerable side. Shizuka Shizuka is Asuka's closest companion on the team. The two formed an immediate bond as two lost souls trying to find their purpose (or, in Asuka's case, a new reason to live). This mostly stems from how much she reminds her of herself: being so full of spirit and child-like wonder but being used by bigger people as nothing more than a weapon. Pink Diamond & Usagi Tsukino Pink and Usagi are Asuka's other closest friends. The two offered something really no one in her life offered her before: actual companionship. People who stuck by her side through all her faults and look out for her safety. Even when Asuka finally confessed how much of a terrible person she was back on her world, the two stayed right by her side, saying that the fact that she realized how she acknowledged her faults was enough for them. Besides, that wasn't the Asuka that they knew. Noriko Takaya Kazumi Amano Nyoka Ruri Saotome Starscream Michiru Saotome Hayato Jin Koji Kabuto Notes Asuka's story in this series occurs after episode 24 of the original Evangelion anime, right before the events of the End of Evangelion film. To represent how far she's trying to distance herself from her time at NERV, her red Interface Headset that held her twin tails is eventually replaced with two beads, similar to the ones she wore when she was a child.Category:Crystal Knights Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:EVA Pilots Category:Getter Team Category:Characters from Other Universes Category:Mech Pilots Category:Human Category:Evangelion Category:Major Characters Category:Anime Characters